


Dave Strider Gets Yiffy With It

by Exorciststuck



Series: Dave Strider Dream Theatre [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, Illustrated, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's boyfriend faces some interesting challenges, and he decides the best way to help him out is to dress up like a kinky version of Little Red Riding Hood and entice John into sticking it into him.</p>
<p>For stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave Strider Gets Yiffy With It

Sometimes, life gives you lemons.

Sometimes, life gives you a boyfriend who's part dog a week a month. Like menstruating, but instead of bleeding out of his genitals he just grows a knot and a sudden insatiable lust for uncooked meat and belly rubs.

Dave got the later out of the two, and damn if he wasn't glad he could take John, furry tendencies and all, over lemons and all other citrus fruits. If anybody asked him if he wanted to trade, he'd lay a verbal smackdown a mile long on them about how much he loved his boyfriend, and if he had to give up OJ he was fine with that. Hell, if he had to give up apple juice and Doritos for his boyfriend, he'd do it in a fucking heartbeat. He'd eat kale for the rest of his life, and if John was there- so be it.

The whole werewolf thing really wasn't an issue, although there were both pros and cons. On one hand, John was endearingly affectionate whenever he started getting fuzzy. On the other hand, he also got warmer, and Dave had to shove him off at night in the summer often, overheated and sweaty. On one hand, John was a little more animalistic. On the other hand, he was even more of a deadpan dickbag during that week. It was a balancing act, dealing with John's lycanthropy side effects, but it was a balancing act he wanted to tip the scales on. He wanted John to be open about his werewolf tendencies, and holy fuck did he want to see that tail wagging some more.

Then, the largest plus of them all- John's knot. Dave had seen it once or twice, walking in on John changing or taking a piss. He'd seen it, and while some part of him was scared of the idea that John's dick went ahead and morphed once a month, John never complained that it hurt and it looked like prostate rubbing magic.

He was sure John wanted it as well. After all, there was that whole overly affectionate and animalistic thing, which led Dave to believe he'd be one horny, eager to fuck dog. He was also sure the thing holding him back was the way he closed himself off, ashamed of his own lack of self control. Dave wanted him to let go. 

Of course, he wouldn't force him to do that, (after all, what sort of boyfriend would he be if he coerced John into sex- a shitty ass one, that's what,) but he'd definitely hint at his desire to get fucked. And, since subtle was his middle name, Dave planned. 

The solution, obviously, was to play a bit of dress up. He had enough money and enough friends to get together a pretty decent custom outfit, some sort of shitty parody of little red riding hood that involved a bra and panties with peek holes, hiding absolutely nothing, instead framing everything he wanted to see. Especially the panties, with the heart shaped hole perfectly highlighting his toned ass, a red plug just barely visible. For easy access.

Saving that perky, uncovered ass from windy gusts was a cape, which saved his dignity from a frostbitten asshole. Really, he thought he looked pretty fucking sexy, and he _felt_ pretty fucking sexy, with his thigh highs and tight bra and a smug, excited smile. Especially when he started whistling and John ran from the bushes, leaves rustling behind him as he approached Dave immediately, instinctively. 

His whistling trailing off, Dave adjusted the basket in his hand, shifting his weight to pop his hip. “Hey, you sexy beast. What's going on in Egbert town?” John, who had started sniffing him for a moment before he straightened himself out, went from curious to unamused in five seconds flat.

“Why do you look like you raided a shitty Halloween store's sexy costume bargain bin?”

Dave gasped, taking a step back, “as if, you douchebag. They don't sell panties this nice at Halloween. That cheap shit chafes, it ain't pretty. Anyway, fuck you dude, I dress up real pretty and all I get is insults and apprehension. Thought you liked me more than that.”

John doesn't look sorry at all, but he does smile, swooping in for the gentle Egbertian cheek kiss, a classic move that came with a free jaw stroke that made Dave's knees wobbly. He pressed into it when John pulled away, and John obliged, stealing a few more kisses before properly stepping back. “Are you done being a big poopy baby because I'm not flipping shit over your panties dude? I mean, you look really good, buuuut you sort of do this sort of thing often enough that I'm a bit worried there's a double ended dildo in that basket you want to use with me.”

“Something like that,” he shrugged, and John let out a sigh, looking wearily at the basket. 

“Don't even get me started on the implications of that outfit! Come on dude, do you think I'm stupid? Little Red Riding hood didn't get fucked by the wolf, she got _eaten_. Or something. I'm actually kind of sketchy on the details, but I know there weren't nipple windows on her outfit!” At the mention of those, Dave stuck his chest out, showing off. He only puffed out more when John groaned, head pressed into his hands. “Dave. Oh my god. Focus! We're talking about your outfit as a whole, not your perky man boobs.”

“I ain't talking about anything. But keep buttering me up,” his eyebrows peeked up from behind the aviators, and John shot him a look, reaching over to push the cape down and provide Dave's nipples some much deserved modesty. Poor things were getting cold.

Then, Dave felt the eyes on him. He could see John sizing him up, taking the entire thing in. He knew John wasn't stupid, that he'd recognize the outfit was of high quality, a little project Dave had started as a joke and then gotten into it. But he also looked pretty fucking confused, which was a bonus. It meant he had to ask, and Dave loved explaining his ideas. 

John finally made eye contact. Then, hesitantly, Dave heard him ask, “is there something you want to tell me?”

Immediately, Dave hit the boyfriend question jackpot, and a shit eating grin split his face as he leaned in close. “ _Knot_ at all.”

John squinted, and then frowned, and Dave had to hold back laughter at the unamused, confused expression on his boyfriend's face. “Kno- what?” Man, this was so fucking good. John looked like he wanted to punch him. The way John continued to look at him only left Dave to think that poor John couldn't figure out his intentions, and he wiggled his eyebrows, letting out a few laughs before he mimicked his boyfriend's 'what' with his own, parroting the question right back.

Dave knew John wasn't getting any straight answers out of him, and John's question of, “is there a reason you're, you know, probably-maybe trying to proposition me to knot you?” was both expected and wanted- he'd mentally gone over that question quite a few times while he'd been putting on the thigh highs.

“Make that a definitely, and fuck if I know. Wandered around the wrong places online? Ain't got no moral compass? Tired of watching my boyfriend look constipated 'cause he gets all nervous about his wolfy shit once a month? Take your pick,” he'd stepped closer to John, and Dave rested a hand on his hip, leaning in to kiss his jaw.

John had that constipated look on his face again, but apparently he was still sweet enough to gently rub Dave's back, rubbing up against the soft material of his cape. “You... Uh.. You mean it? Because it's sort of, you know. A knot. Dogs have them. It's big. It might hurt. And what if I hurt you?”

“Hell yeah it's a knot. Stick that fucker in me. Only hurt I'll have is realising I ain't gonna be able to fuck you forever. Come on John,” he settled down, reaching to pet his boyfriend's fluffy wolf tail, “I know you don't trust yourself, but all that means is I've gotta trust you twice as much.”

“You know, you're an obnoxious douchebag.” A smile quirked up the corner of John's lips, and then Dave was enveloped in a hug that he eagerly returned, nuzzling into his shoulder. “So, is there a ten foot dildo in that basket?”

“Nah. There's lube though, and wipes, water, and a snack for later.”

“Oh, sweet! Except, you know, you probably shouldn't bring those to Grandma,” John took a step away from Dave, and Dave's heart skipped a beat when he saw his tail beginning to wag.

This was the best day of his young, horny life, and Dave grinned, placing his basket on the ground, “who said anything 'bout Granny? I'm out here to visit my boyfriend, the big bad wolf,” he whistled, and John jerked to attention, before he was leaping at Dave to catch him in a hug, pressing wet kisses all over his face as they toppled onto the soft grass. 

Laughing and squirming, Dave shoved at him until John pulled away, only to swing a leg over his hip and hold his cheeks steady as he kissed him. John's tail was thumping against his thighs so hard he could hear it, and whenever they broke the kiss both of them were smiling, Dave's arms locking around John's neck, and John sniffing him happily.

The two of them were beaming at each other, and Dave felt John nudge his nose, before he was being kissed some more. “You meant all that stuff about the knot, right? Because I can kind of smell the lube in the basket, and if you really want it I'll, you know.. Stick it in. I just don't want to hurt you Dave, that's all.”

Dave glanced at the basket for a moment, concerned that the lube was leaking, but then he snorted, “course I mean it. But I don't think you're smelling the basket,” he squirmed out of John's hold, and stood up, lifting his cape to show off his cut out panties, that red silicone peeking out. “Pretty sure you caught a whiff of this, dude.” When he peered back, John's eyes were wide, and Dave straightened himself out, gesturing for him to stand. “C'mon, grab the lube from the basket. You won't hurt me. I trust you.”

For a solid moment, John did nothing but stare at Dave. It was such an open proclaimation, especially when said to a prankster like him, and Dave hoped that he wasn't taking it lightly. Then his smile returned, open and honest, and he kissed Dave nice and hard, holding him close. “I trust you too then. Besides, it's sort of hard to say no to you when you have a heart on your butt practically begging me to stick it in.”

That was the sort of thing Dave wanted to hear. He beamed with pride, and then let himself relax as watched John's ass as he walked to the basket- at least as well as he could watch with that tail in the way- and then John had grabbed the bottle and walked over, prompting Dave to reward him with a few kisses and a beaming smile. “That's a good boy.” He watched a flush rise on John's cheeks, before his boyfriend put the lube down and grabbed Dave by the hips, pulling him flush to grind slowly. 

“Shut uuuuup, you're the worst. I'm not going to have sex with you if you're going to tease me,” Dave rubbed back against him, a pleased smile spreading across his lips when he realised that yep, John was totally hard. Damn that was nice. He didn't exactly feel _bigger_ than he normally did, but he definitely felt thicker. Dave shuddered just imagining it, grinding with a little less patience, a little more desperation. 

His hand reached back, gripping John's, and Dave guided that hand down to the hole in his panties, prompting John to give his ass an indulgent squeeze, enjoying the way the flesh gave under his hands, while Dave let a lazy, indulgent sigh melt from his lips. He felt John squeeze again, this time with both hands, and Dave shuddered. “Fuck, John..” John kissed his neck, and gave his butt a soft smack, reaching for that teasing flash of red he'd seen earlier.

“Fuck what?” John was being an obnoxious dick, of _course_ he was now that he had the higher ground on Dave, and it takes all his wiggling and a bit of soft whining for John to relent. He felt the first gentle pull on the plug and he let out a groan of relief, sagging in John's arms, only for his boyfriend to tug again and make him whimper, gripping John's arm. He's not exactly desperate, persay, but there's something about being teased with a plug when he wanted something hotter and more attached to his boyfriend that got him going. Either John knew, or he was just having too much fun fucking around, because he chuckled and smacked Dave's ass playfully again. “Fuck me? But you were so into that knot.”

Dave breathed in, and breathed out. He tried to turn and give John a convincing look, but it felt like he only managed to look desperate. “Fuck _me_ , you ginourmous dickwad. Stick that throbbing sperm whale in my chocolate starfish and we can make some waves.”

“Ew, Dave, drop the ocean theme and I'll do it.”

“Deal,” right after he said that, John started pulling on the plug in earnest, and Dave shuddered as it was pulled out of him, the thick end forced out, each inch afterwards an easy slide. It was still torment, his hips rocking towards nothing, eyes squeezed shut. He heard the plug thump to the ground, probably gross and lubey and covered in grass now, but he didn't stop John to pick it up, instead grinding back on him.

“Oh my god, Dave, stop,” he was held forwards by a firm hand on his hip, and Dave shifted, biting his lip when he heard John's zipper go down. “How am I supposed to stick it in if you keep getting in the way? You're being a big baby! I'll fuck you, alright? Have a bit of patience. And stop holding your breath, you'll hurt yourself.” A few kisses peppered Dave's skin, and Dave shifted, forcing himself to breathe like he was instructed to. “You don't need prep, right?” He shook his head, and felt John's tail whap the back of his leg eagerly.

Then John's cock bumped against his ass, and he hissed in a sharp breath, reaching back to grab at John. He felt John hug him close in response, rutting slowly against him, no clothing in the way anymore. He knew he was hyping himself up, but fuck was he excited for this.

“Mmm- doesn't need prep. Did a whole bunch when I stuck the plug in,” he licked his lips, feeling John bend down to grab the lube bottle, the sound of the cap clicking open meeting his ears, “I love you so fucking much right now,” Dave admitted, bowing his head when John leaned over to kiss his cheek in response.

There were soft slicking sounds coming from behind him, before he felt the bottle thump to the ground beside him. “I love you too Dave! Even if you talk me into doing stuff like this.” He sounded breathless, and Dave was giddy, his toes curling as he tried to press back and get John going faster.

“You love it,” he exhaled, continuing his grinding, which really got him nothing but a lubey butt cheek. John snorted, and gripped him firmly by the hip to steady him, forcing Dave to go still.

“Yeah, I do,” John was patient, and he didn't make any motion to move until Dave sent still, obediently waiting for him. He closed his eyes, and breathed out, right as he felt the tip of John's cock prodding his entrance, prompting a gasp and a whine from him. “Oh-” before he could comment on it or write prose or start freestyling, John was pushing in, and he shuddered, pressing back to force him deeper. It didn't work with John holding him firmly in place, but it had John tutting into his ear, rolling his hips in smooth motions as he slid into place.

The first thing Dave noticed was how much _thicker_ he was. He hadn't gotten a good look at his cock, which was a shame, but the sensation of it splitting him open was enough to have him drooling, mouth agape as his body scrambled to process the new stretch. It was right at the point of too much, toeing the line enough that it was a good hurt, his ass accommodating each inch that John thrust into him.

His instinct was to let out a moan, and when he did John parroted it back at him, already picking up a solid rhythm of thrusting that had Dave's stomach flipping and his thighs trembling. He could feel the knot, but for some reason unknown to Dave and his research on werewolf mating rituals, John wasn't pushing it in.

He tried to press back and lock them together himself, but John growled and grabbed his leg, hoisting it up. Not only did it completely fuck up his balance and leave him leaning heavily onto his boyfriend, but it gave John better leverage to thrust into him, and a better angle. His prostate was right in the line of fire, and if he hadn't been getting off on John's dick fucking him before he certainly was now, and he showed his appreciation by absolutely screaming for him.

It just set John off more, his hands tightening their hold on Dave as his movements changed, growing more feral and needy, forcing sounds from Dave's mouth as his body was assaulted with an overwhelming amount of sensations. Did John know he was jackhammering into him harder than he ever had before? Did he know it felt like Dave was being fucked straight to Nirvana?

Hell, maybe if he did know he'd be more smug about it, but he just looked... Happy. Dave had to crane his neck to see, but John definitely looked like he was excited about fucking Dave, which made his gut twist that way it did whenever he remembered that his boyfriend loved him. 

Maybe he caught him staring, or maybe John was just that affectionate as well, but he pulled Dave's leg higher and twisted him a little, pulling him into a kiss that was more teeth and panting than actual lip. Still, it was John, and Dave was too turned on to be picky about the quality of the makeouts when John pulled away and promptly howled, biting down possessively on his neck hard enough he practically felt the bruise forming. Hard enough that his stomach clenched and his thighs tensed and orgasm hit him, his load shooting up onto his own stomach and dribbling down as John kept fucking him right through it, ignoring the way he tightened like a vice on his cock, making it feel that much larger.

As he came back down from one of what he could only assume would be multiple orgasms, he registered the fact that he'd been howling as well, his throat already growing ragged from the steady stream of, “Fuck, John, John, _John!_ ” that poured from his lips. He briefly registered that he was drooling like an infant with their pacifier as well- fucking disgusting as that was- but John made him forget with the way he kept on fucking him, his prostate throbbing from the overstimulation until it went right past aching into feeling _fucking fantastic_ all over again.

John wasn't really speaking, a big change from their usual joking banter and loving affirmations during sex, but Dave couldn't exactly blame him. He couldn't exactly expect someone going feral on his poor asshole to manage banter at the same time, and he wouldn't trade the rough treatment for anything at the moment. Besides, he was still making plenty of sounds, whining and howling and panting into Dave's neck, occasionally lapping at the spot he'd bitten so roughly.

Then John started to slow down.

He didn't get it, at first. Why would he be slowing down when he hadn't even cum? But John was shifting the two of them, and he guided Dave down onto the soft grass, slipping out partly as he settled over him, only to pick up his relentless fucking once more, driving Dave into the ground with the intensity of his actions. 

It felt even better down on all fours, John's hands forcing his ass up high, his sensitive bits all completely vulnerable to John. As if he'd bothered to touch Dave's cock. (As if he fucking needed to, _Jesus Christ_ , it's like his cock was made to hit Dave's prostate and make his own dribble precum onto the ground like a leaky faucet. 

And, then he'd started to knot Dave in earnest. It was what he'd been looking forwards to the entire time, the sensation of being forced open and locked to the love of his life, and it was everything he'd hoped for. It was a stretch, more than he'd ever taken, and his eyebrows furrowed together as his mumbling picked back up, his mangled mind managing nothing more than pathetic slurred words, little cries of, “fuck shit nnnnng-” mixing with sudden yelps of, “John!” and any combination of profanities that spilled from his drooling mouth.

Each thrust had John working a little deeper, his knot managing to spread Dave open that torturous centimetre. It only made him feel hotter, his entire body wobbling as John claimed him and mated him, made him his bitch.

The final push inside made his legs give out, and he slumped to the ground, rubbing his face on his tangled cape while John draped over him, lavishing wet kisses onto his skin as he rocked them together. They were locked in place, and Dave whimpered, biting down on his lip as John started to thrust again- although it was really more of an indulgent grind that rubbed every sensitive spot inside of Dave.

“ _Dave_ ,” it was the first word John had managed since he'd stuck it in, and he sounded absolutely fucking wrecked, like it was Dave who'd been destroying him with pleasure, instead of the other way around. He sounded like he'd just discovered religion and met his God all in one moment, like Dave was the best thing that could've happened to him. A broken, pleasured sob poured from Dave's lips, and he trembled more when John's hand wormed under him, taking his cock to stroke it firmly. He was slick with his own pre and the remainder of his earlier load, and after only five strokes he was letting out a jagged cry and cumming between himself and the grass, fertilizing the earth with his spunk as John rocked into him.

Maybe he'd done it on purpose to get off, or maybe it was collateral damage, but when Dave started clenching down as he rode out the waves of euphoria, John started making sharper thrusts into him until he pushed himself as deep as he could go, his cock twitching once before he began to cum. 

He was producing so much goddamn cum, it was like Dave had his own personal slimer shoved up his ass. Whenever Dave thought he was done, another twitch and another spurt of cum followed, filling his ass up. His cock tried it's hardest to mimic it's wolfy counterpart, but all Dave could really do was tremble and clutch at John, groaning as he was bred, the knot keeping it all in. He swore he could feel it inside of him, searing hot and wet, coating his insides with the proof of their copulation.

Catching his breath felt like it took hours of lying there with John on top of him, his heart beating so fast Dave thought it might jump out and go try to get a blood pressure test itself. His toes were tingling wherever they weren't curled together, and even his teeth felt wobbly as he laid there, resting in the cooling mess of the proof of two orgasms. “Holy fucking shit,” if he hadn't sounded wrecked before he certainly fucking did then, and he shifted a bit, only to shudder when he realised John was still inside of him, the two of them locked together, John's cock still just barely brushing his prostate whenever he shifted. It was no wonder he wasn't growing soft, his dick still forced to valiantly stay stiff and ready to perform.

Aside from that, he was calming down well, taking deep gulps of air as he remembered how to breathe, his thigh twitching whenever John shifted, and his gut pleasantly warm with afterglow. He felt like it was worth it. 

John must have been calming down as well, before he was suddenly leaning down onto Dave once more, kissing his bite mark affectionately. Now that he was aware of it, that thing ached like a motherfucker, _goddamn_. All of him did, in the best way possible.

“So, was that good for you too?” It was a silly question, and John snorted, but Dave knew he was asking honestly to a point, and he nodded for him, too tired to really try and pretend otherwise. Plus, if he fucked around with John's feelings, he might not get a second chance at this, and that'd be a goddamn shame.

The answer must have satisfied John enough though, because he pressed a slobbery kiss to Dave's cheek that had him sticking his tongue out, lightly elbowing his lover. “Gross, you dickbag. Stop slobbering on me like a dog.”

John snorted, and gave a playful thrust that forced a choked moan out from him, and then an offended whap to John's arm that only made his boyfriend laugh more. “You can't just pick and choose which wolfy bits you want Dave! You douche.” He planted more slobbery kisses onto any exposed expanse of skin he could find, until Dave dropped the pout and smiled, tugging John into a sickly sweet kiss. 

After everything they'd done, properly kissing was like a breath of fresh air, and breathing John in was like breathing in pure oxygen. He felt a little lightheaded, like he was floating, and a lot like his lungs were full to bursting with the fresh feeling of reciprocated love. He was so fucking lucky to be lying there with the person he loved the most, even if the reason they were in the position was a bit unorthodox. 

When the kiss broke John beamed at him, and Dave smiled right back, the two of them bumping noses. “M'hungry, pass me the basket.” John did, and he pulled out the snack he'd packed, a bag of jalapeno Doritos (John's favourite,) that he popped open and offered to him. “Snack?”

John gaped at him, and then snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. “Sure, I'll eat Doritos while my dick is literally lodged in your ass, why not.”

“Ain't like we're moving anytime soon.” He took the opportunity to grab a wipe as well, rubbing at the drying drool on his chin. John watched him for a moment, but then took the wipe from him and resumed the clean up himself. What a gentleman.

Once the two of them were cleaned and fed, they just laid together, cuddling as well as they could in their current position, the two of them nuzzling and giggling. John kept accidentally shifting and bumping his prostate, keeping him on edge, but aside from the fact that he still felt like a big block of Dave shaped sentient jello, he felt pretty fucking fantastic.

It took fifteen minutes for the knot to deflate, and once those fifteen minutes were up John nosed at his neck, kissing him there a few times. “Get back on your knees Dave.”

“What, why? You gotta get in some sorta special position to take it out?” He lifted himself up groggily, and glanced back at John, who was looking away.

“Uh... Sort of? Yeah, lets go with that!” He was blushing again, and Dave squinted at him, before he shot a knowing grin at his boyfriend that John groaned at. 

“Yeah, alright. Just don't take too many pictures.”

“I left my phone in the house.”

“Damn, guess we've gotta do this again sometime.”

“...I guess we do,” they shared knowing smiles, before John shifted and made Dave groan again, his cock growing stiff as thoughts of John staring at him filled his head.

He pulled out slowly, but that didn't stop him from feeling empty as he did, his ass clenching around nothing. John was quiet, probably focused on keeping his exit fluid, but when he was completely out he gasped and shuddered. Dave's ass was dripping white, unable to hold in the sheer amount of cum John had pumped into him, and if the way it was dripping down onto his balls was any indication, John was getting a nice eyeful of the mess. 

Dave felt a hand on his ass, forcing him to stay spread, and he stayed obediently as John's thumb caught on a dribble of cum trailing down his taint, pushing it back up into his stretched hole. He squeezed his eyes shut, exhaling hard, and pushed back against him in a silent plea for more. 

He didn't get to see John's reaction, but he felt his hand leave his ass and wrap back around, gripping his cock, which had taken up dribbling it's own pre once Dave's body realised another orgasm was brewing. He had no idea how he even began to manage it, but if John was providing he'd happily take it, and he let John lean over him and jerk him off, his other hand moving to tweak his exposed nipples.

A combination of overstimulation and pure undiluted arousal pushed him over the edge quickly, his third orgasm barely a dribble onto John's hand, his moans breathy and weak as he trembled and went limp again, licking his dry lips. John giggled, that fucker, but he felt another wipe on his stomach a moment later and he closed his eyes, smiling. 

He'd definitely be sore for the next week, and his dick probably wasn't going to be able to have an orgasm for another two days, but it was worth it. When he blinked his eyes open John was scooping him into his arms, a broad smile on his face. That was because of him, and because of the trust and love they had for each other, and he was more than pleased with himself. 

“I love you,” he heard John mutter, and he grinned, petting one of his silky soft ears.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A second collaboration with the lovely [Dzu!](http://prinvent.tumblr.com/) This time featuring a fun adventure to our furry roots.
> 
> Make sure to check out the full photoset [here](http://prinvent.tumblr.com/post/145441934622), because there are some more drawings that didn't get stuck in the fic to enjoy! And you can enjoy these ones in their full sized glory!


End file.
